The Haunting of Poisoned Eyes
by KuroYume128
Summary: First Naruto fanfic attempt. Naruto has a nightmare and tells us all about it. He lifts his hand again to wipe away the renewed drops of sweat only to realize it was not sweat. It was tears. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and so on and so forth.

This is my first Naruto fanfic so it's not awesomely written and I will warn you beforehand that my grammer really sucks so bear with it. Since its a dream there will be some things that will not make total sense because dreams are like that right? Its can be seen as friendship fic or hints of yaoi fic. It depends on how you guys want to see it I suppose. Ok enough with me babbling and onto the story!!

12:16 am

The room is suffocated with silence with only the sounds of frantic pants as its companion. Hands brush back moist blonde strands stuck to his whiskered face as he takes one final deep breath. He wipes off the beads of sweat off his forehead and lay back down on my bed ignoring the dampness of the mattress caused by his cold sweat. He lifts his hand again to wipe away the renewed drops of sweat only to realize it was not sweat. It was tears.

**Naruto P.O.V**

I had a nightmare. It was odd because it didn't start as a nightmare but as a delightful dream but isn't that usually the case? Fragmented memories of my dream jumble together as my mind tries to piece it all together. I recall dreaming that I was at home (or what I can assume was home) and I can remember the feeling associated with that thought was pleasant, so I assume that home was a pleasant place to be. I had met up with this tall blonde man who resembled me greatly except for the fact he was a great deal older then I. I think in my dream he was my father and I felt…really happy and cherished every moment we spent together. While I was spending time with my "father", I looked up to see people walking into the living room. It was Kiba and Shikamaru and we talked about everything and nothing as if their visit was a normal daily occurrence. After that my father was interrupted by a panicked jounin and quickly excused himself. I remember feeling cold inside as I watched him walk away from the living room until he disappeared from my sight. I somehow knew I would not be seeing him again.

I turned to face Kiba and Shikamaru in hopes they could distract me from this uncomfortable weight I was feeling only to see they were gone. The brightly lit house of warmth started to dim and chilliness settling in. I found myself alone, as if I had been all along and everything was a dream within a dream of family, warmth and friends. All of a sudden an image of red venomous eyes flashed in front of me, leaving me to wonder if it was a figment of my imagination.

Snapping out of puzzled daze I realize I am no longer home. The air was cool and calm due to the numerous tall lush trees providing shelter of shades. There was an ivory skinned boy with bangs of dark hair framing his face. We are both standing, each facing towards a tree littered with scratches. I do not turn my head to look at his face but instead stare blankly at the tree in front of me. He does the same. I remembered thinking "Where am I? What am I doing? Why does this seem so familiar and what is the importance of this and most importantly…who is that guy…who is he to me?" I continue to stare blankly until realization hits me. The boy standing besides me is Sasuke.

I refrain myself from turning to face him again. For some reason I wanted him to acknowledge me on his own so I purposefully ignored him as I turned and walked past him pretending I had not seen him. However, he did not acknowledge me as he turned and walked pass me with long strides and I stopped walking as I panicked watching him walk further and further away. I desperately cry out to him. He did not stop. I did not wonder why.

Next I find myself on a rooftop with the stars and moon illuminating in the darkness. I see a forlorn shadow of a child and I approach to find a boy. Sasuke lifts his head and I lock my eyes onto his. Twins of blue glassy lakes clashes with the obsidian puddles of ink. Unshed tears for both parties struggling against gravity. Why are we grieving? I was afraid to ask out loud. I sit myself beside him and gently clasp my hand on top of his. He intertwines his fingers with mine and tightens our hands closer together. We sit in comfortable silence embracing the warmth we brought upon each other. He never said sorry and explained why he walked away from me in the forest. I never asked him to. He silently gets up to hop down the roof. I stare as he walked away…again. He does not stop. Not once slowing his pace, I hear him, "Are you just going to sit there and watch me leave? Or do you want to come home with me…Dobe" I walk home with him and smile. I think I saw him smile a little too.

The Uchiha district is thick with airs of sorrow. I can feel a nonexistent wind breeze past my skin leaving shivers down my spine. When we reach his house we went to sit on his bed in his room. I struggled to know what I should do or say only to inevitably remain silent. I feel the mattress of the bed tremble and looked towards the source. I was shocked at the sight of Sasuke crying with what seemed to be never-ending rivers flowing from his watery eyes. He was sobbing fearfully whispering "_I can hear them… the ghosts…I always hear them... never alone…._" It left a greatly disturbed feeling and my stomach knots tightened uncomfortably. My throat seized as I opened my mouth in vain with nothing but choked breathes of air escaping my lips. I once again extend my hand to embrace his in hopes to soothe his pain and suffering. I am not sure how but I fell asleep as I clutched tightly onto his hand as if it was my lifeline. I woke up in terror, with his hand still in mine, for some reason thinking that I have killed him or that he was dead. I harshly yanked his hand from mine and jumped out of bed to turn on the light.

I glance back at the bed and find myself looking at Sasuke's back, who at some point woken up. He sat still upright on his bed. The unexplainable roaring of rushing falls of water thunders in my ears. For some reason, I did not question why I was hearing waterfalls. I confront Sasuke and start yelling at him. I cannot remember why I was angry and what I was yelling about. He seemed irritated simmering in rage by the way his posture tightened up but I didn't care. My anger dissolves and regret for my brash actions soak into me. I let out a deep sigh and flick the switch but the light doesn't turn on which puzzled me but I could see the outline of Sasuke's rigid posture slowly relaxing. I felt immense relief and I was about to call his name and apologize when his face turned around. A normal person shouldn't have eyes that glow…. nor should they ever possess such a wicked smirk.

I stumbled walking backwards into the hallway flailing my arms towards the kitchen light switch not once being able to break off the petrified stare he has imprisoned me in. I could not help but to continue to stare, could not help but to feel so weak, could not help but to feel helpless and horror as I watch him slide off the bed and glide towards me. Now his sick golden eyes weren't the only part glowing but seemed as if his whole body radiated with an aura of such beautiful amethyst light. Such beautiful lilac rays that precious stones would envy such ethereal brilliance and beauty except it wasn't beautiful at all. It was grotesque, ugly, and wrong. It felt too beautiful, too ugly, too evil, too suffocating, too poisonous. His stare intoxicates me as I feel as if I cannot coordinate how my mind and body wishes and flail around my arm still attempting to flick on the light switch while my mind screams with anguish at my clumsy attempts. I feel as if the light would be my salvation from drowning in this darkness and twisted aura. I was too late. It was too late because in the end, the light would not save me, the terrifyingly beautiful aura would have consumed and suffocated me and what lies beyond I dare not imagine. I shudder and gasp out "Sasuke!" in despair because I knew that I would not be able to save myself, and most importantly Sasuke as well.

I do not know if I cried out for Sasuke in my dream or in reality.

I look at the clock.

I was asleep for only an hour.


End file.
